In order to improve safety and convenience in a moving object such as a robot and an automobile, autonomous driving technologies and driving support technologies which detect information on the surrounding environment and perform travelling control according to a situation have been developed.
As an example of calculating a movement amount of the moving object, there is a technique of calculating a displacement vector ΔS representing a movement amount at a predetermined minute time interval Δt based on a camera image captured with a camera of the moving object (see PTL 1). In the document, in order to calculate the vector ΔS, feature points in a roadway are extracted as much as possible and an average value of movement amounts of respective feature points is taken as the movement amount of the moving object.